24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 11:00am-12:00pm
Buchanan takes Jack to "CTU", a secret hideout where he and Chloe had been working with Tony to uncover the conspiracy within the US government. Taylor is forced to meet with Matobo to inform him that she may be required to withdraw her forces from Sangala to protect American lives. Henry meets with Samantha who tells him that Roger was indeed murdered and provides him with proof. Jack and Tony go back undercover with Emerson's crew. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Alan Tanner heads towards Tony Almeida's hideout, promising to give information on the next job. He is ambushed by Jack Bauer, who uses him as a human shield. He is shot twice in the chest. * President Allison Taylor receives an audio recording from Colonel Iké Dubaku, demanding the U.S. withdraw from Sangala or American civilians will die. *'Colonel Iké Dubaku' feels the need to conduct a more forceful demonstration after hearing the U.S. hasn't begun withdrawing. *'Henry Taylor' receives a phone call from Samantha Roth claiming that Roger was murdered. *'Bill Buchanan' explains that Tony is not a terrorist and is actually undercover and is working for him. *'Jack Bauer' breaks Tony Almeida out of FBI custody and gets into a van driven by Bill with Tony. The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm. 11:00:00 Janis informs Renee that security spotted Jack and Tony both getting into a panel van, heading west. Sean tells Renee that the traffic cameras aren't working and that the hacker is interfering with the server. Renee tells Larry that they have no luck. Larry speculates that Jack must have worked out the escape with "Tony's people." Renee apologizes, saying that Jack made her believe that the FBI was compromised and thinks that Jack was only deceiving her. Larry tells her that Jack played them both. Renee thinks that since Jack is facing years in prison, Tony must have offered him a way out. Erika tells Larry that the White House is on the line. Renee promises to find both Jack and Tony. She asks Janis about the shooter who killed Schector, and Janis says that he hasn't regained consciousness yet but names him as Alan Tanner, a former special forces operative. Renee asks to be informed the minute he wakes up. Larry answers the call from the White House and Ethan Kanin asks about his response to the situation. Larry tells him that they've put out an inter-agency alert. President Taylor asks how Tony escaped and Larry tells her that Jack Bauer had helped him out. Larry informs them that they pulled him out of the Senate hearing with a subpoena to help apprehend Tony, but they are now aligned. Kanin berates Larry for his failure to keep Tony in their custody. Taylor asks if they have any other leads and Larry tells her about Tanner, although he is unsure when he is going to regain consciousness. Taylor tells Larry that Bauer and Almeida are their only priority now. Kanin reminds President Taylor that they need to start pulling out by 1:00 p.m. and questions her decision to continue moving on Sangala. She is unsure about what to do, claiming that she wishes to stick to her policy of not negotiating with terrorists. Kanin asks her to reconsider since the terrorists could start bringing down planes at any moment or attack their infrastructure. 11:06:15 Jack is led into the loft that Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian are working out of. Bill mentions that they like to think of the place as CTU. Chloe greets Jack and claims she's glad he's with them. Jack denies being with anyone until his questions are answered. He asks Tony why he's not dead and Tony says he was dead for almost ten minutes. When Jack asks who was responsible for his revival, Tony names David Emerson. Emerson's people in CTU injected Tony with a hypothermic compound and succeeded in reviving him. Tony briefs Jack on Emerson and tells him that Emerson believed Tony was an ideal recruit for his organization due to his grievances against the U.S. Government, especially after Michelle Dessler was killed. Jack confirms with him that he has been working undercover with him since his revival but Tony confesses he actually worked with him because of his anger. He claims he only turned against him once he learned about the CIP Device, which would've led to the deaths of innocent Americans. Jack berates Tony for not calling the authorities, but Bill interrupts, saying Tony found out Emerson was working for Iké Dubaku. Tony says that Dubaku is the key to uncovering the conspiracy, which is why Tony needs to get back undercover immediately, because he apparently has a new job which may get him in the same room as Dubaku. Jack realizes that they need his help to get him back undercover in case Emerson believes Tony had cut a deal. Jack asks whether they have any proof that there is in fact a conspiracy, and Bill says they do, "but only at the lowest level." Jack relents and decides to work with them, but promises to turn them in if they give him any reason to question his trust. 11:10:33 Morgan, entering with Litvak, tells Emerson that he found two freelancers to replace Tony, and that they may want to know what kind of job they are getting into. Emerson says all they need to know is how much it pays. Tony then calls Emerson and claims to be getting a car after escaping from the FBI. Emerson is skeptical about Jack's involvement in breaking Tony out but Tony tries to convince Emerson that Jack is now on their side, and vouches for him that he could be useful. Emerson is reluctant to let Jack join their operations, especially since Morgan has found new men to work for him. Tony calls Morgan 'a thug' and says that he (Tony) should run point on the new job, with Jack taking Tanner's place. Emerson finally agrees to have Jack brought to him and gives Tony the address, 2211 Chesterfield. Jack asks if Emerson bought it, but Tony replies "we'll see". 11:11:55...11:11:56...11:11:57... 11:16:27 Henry requests transportation from Agent Gedge and requests that it be kept off the manifest and that only Gedge accompany him. Gedge refuses to take him anywhere without an explanation, and Henry is forced to tell him that Samantha Roth claims she has new information concerning Roger's death. Gedge is skeptical, especially since his job is on the line. He eventually agrees to take Henry to the meeting. President Taylor comes into the room and tells Henry that Prime Minister Matobo is going to meet with her and he's going to ask why she hasn't authorized the invasion yet. Henry assures her that she will make the right decision, whatever she chooses. 11:19:02 Sean gets a call from his wife Christina, who is on board an aircraft, which is circling in the air. She is worried after hearing about a problem with air traffic and a near miss. Sean confirms this and tells her she's going to be fine. He asks her to call him as soon as she lands. When Erika tells Sean that she heard from Janis that his wife's plane is still in the air and asks if he's okay, Sean gets frustrated and angry. Erika asks if there's anything she can do, and Sean claims no one can do anything before walking away heatedly. Janis tells Renee that Tanner has regained consciousness and was well enough to contact his lawyers. Renee tells Janis to get her laptop and come with her to the hospital so they can get there before the lawyers do. 11:21:06 Tony drives with Jack to the address given by Emerson. Tony tells Jack Emerson's experience and his background. Jack says that it sounds like Tony still admires him, and Tony says Emerson treated him like a brother when he had nobody else. He tells Jack it isn't going to be a problem. They arrive and Emerson greets them both. He orders that Jack be brought downstairs to the basement while he talks to Tony. Tony asks what's going on and Emerson claims that Jack isn't worth the risk. Tony tries to convince Emerson that they can use Jack but Emerson refuses. Bill and Chloe listen into this conversation while Emerson gives Tony a gun, asking him to kill Jack. Chloe is worried but Bill says that if Jack can't get out of this, his death is going to be necessary as it is the only way to keep Tony's cover viable. Jack, knowing that he is being set up, attacks Morgan and Litvak, the two men guarding him, and subdues them both. Emerson takes aim at Jack who has Morgan at gunpoint. He tells Emerson that he needs good men and not "these traffic cops". Jack tells Emerson to pull the trigger if he doesn't believe that Jack wants out of the country. Emerson yields as does Jack. Morgan demands that Emerson kill Jack or he will leave. Emerson promptly kills Morgan. Jack surrenders his gun, but Emerson tells him to keep it. 11:26:23...11:26:24...11:26:25... 11:30:46 Sean poses as Larry as he requests that Christina's flight be moved to the top of the queue of planes cleared to land. Sean is successful at doing so. Prime Minister Matobo meets with Kanin and President Taylor as he hears the recording Dubaku provided the White House. He understands that Taylor will withdraw her troops from Sangala. He asks if she's aware of a situation in which Juma's troops are moving on a province where 2000 lives are at risk. He pleads with Taylor to provide his fighters with weapons so they can defend themselves. Taylor asks that he be patient while she excuses herself. Matobo gives one last plea for her to not abandon his country before walking out. 11:33:16 Taylor scolds Kanin for not telling her about the invasion of Juma's forces on the province. Kanin defends himself by saying she doesn't need to be burdened with details. He tells her to consider alternatives to the invasion on Sangala and comply with Dubaku's demands. Taylor does not wish to abandon Matobo's fighters but Kanin says that if there is no other option, and there isn't, they should comply with his demands. Taylor asks him to check with the FBI about the search for Jack and Tony. Emerson offers Jack his hand, saying there's no hard feelings. He tells Jack that if a decision's made, he should get behind it, or he'll be gone. 11:35:15 Emerson starts asking Jack about his journeys around the world and asks what he was looking for. Jack says it doesn't matter as he never found it. When asked why he came back, Jack says that it's his home. He says that he turned himself in because he believed everything he did was right and wanted to set the record straight. Jack agrees with Emerson that this was a mistake. After the discussion, Emerson receives a phone call while Tony plants a listening device under a table. He tells Jack not to underestimate Emerson. Jack says he won't. Emerson informs them that they have a new job: to pick up a package and deliver it to their client. He gives each of the team the blueprints for an address and tells them to memorize the layout because they don't know where exactly they're going to pick up the package. Emerson then reveals that the package is Former Prime Minister Matobo. Chloe and Bill listen on the briefing through the listening device Tony planted. Chloe wants to stop the kidnapping due to Matobo's possible fate if he gets into their hands. Bill tells her they aren't going to do anything and understands that even though he doesn't deserve to get tortured or killed, they won't get to the bottom of the conspiracy if they don't kidnap him and find Dubaku. Chloe reluctantly agrees. 11:38:42...11:38:43...11:38:44... 11:43:09 Agent Gedge and Henry arrive at the meeting site. Henry tells Gedge to drive away and he'll call when he needs him because Samantha won't speak to him unless he's alone. Gedge tells Henry he'll be on the bridge watching. 11:44:12 meets with Henry Taylor]] Henry moves to the spot and waits. Samantha arrives and tells him she can't stay long. She admits that the same people who provided false documents to the SEC were responsible for his murder. She claims she doesn't know who they are, but they said they will kill her if she told anyone anything. She tells Henry that Roger was tasked with auditing in his department in January. He was asked to flag any kickbacks, but he ended up finding out that two of his managers had taken on a new client: a bank which was actively trading with firms doing business in Sangala. This caught Roger's attention and he dug deeper, uncovering blind accounts that were copying the bank's trades, which were traced to a senior member of President's Taylor's administration. Henry asks who, but Samantha doesn't know. All she knows is that they had an interest in the proposed military action, and that they were betting in 10,000-share blocks that President Taylor wouldn't go through with it. Roger was about to present the evidence to his mother when he was killed. Samantha hands Henry a flash drive containing all the evidence and asks that he leave her out of anything he might do. He thanks her as Agent Gedge spies on them from the bridge. 11:46:40 Renee approaches Tanner's room with Janis and asks Agent Alves his condition and if his lawyers have arrived. He says his condition is critical, and the lawyers haven't arrived yet. Renee begins her interrogation of Tanner and asks where Tony is. Tanner asks for his lawyer but Renee refuses. She offers to vouch for him if he cooperates in finding the CIP device. He tells her to go away and closes his eyes. Renee grabs him, asking him to look at her. As Tanner tries weakly to fight back, Janis pleads with Renee to let him go. She lets him go and gets a call from the agent who tells her that Tanner's lawyers have arrived. She asks Janis to stall them and keep them away from Tanner's room. Janis tells her that he asked for legal counsel and that they can't torture him. Renee manages to convince her to stall the lawyers while she heads back into the room, blocking the door with the door to the closet. 11:49:32 Janis gets to work on buying Renee some time. Tanner smugly tells Renee that he's not going to say anything before she presses her pistol against his bullet wound. He writhes in pain while Renee demands to know the whereabouts of Tony and the CIP device. When Tanner continues to struggle in pain, she relents. After taking a moment, she threatens to interfere with his ventilator equipment. He says that she cannot do this because it is illegal and he has rights. He tells her to go to hell, and she begins the interference, causing Tanner to struggle for breath. 11:51:06...11:51:07...11:51:08... 11:55:37 Janis continues to lead the lawyers around the hospital, claiming that Tanner was moved for security reasons. They refuse her help and ask the receptionist for Tanner's room. She does a search on the computer and spots a ventilator malfunction. They rush to the room but are unable to open the door. Renee then emerges and tells the lawyers that Tanner is all theirs. She walks away, ignoring the lawyer's demand to talk to her. She calls Larry and tells him that Tony's crew has a plan to abduct Matobo, and that it's supposed to happen "pretty much now." Larry tells Renee he's going to call Matobo's security detail and that she cannot go in alone. She confirms. 11:57:24 Major Eto'o receives a call from Larry saying that Matobo is in danger. After receiving a code from Larry, he is ordered to lockdown Matobo. They scramble to take Matobo and his wife Alama to the safe room. As they make their way there, Emerson breaches a window to the residence and they begin their assault. Jack spots Matobo heading to the safe room and they pursue him. Matobo successfully enters with Alama and Jack captures Eto'o. Emerson asks for Matobo's location but discovers the entrance to the safe room. 11:58:56 Jack enters a corridor next to the saferoom and begins smashing through the drywall with a golf club, tearing a hole in it. Split screen: Renee Walker is trying to find Jack and Tony. Henry Taylor is looking out beyond the water thinking about what Samantha Roth told him. Sean Hillinger is sitting at his desk. President Taylor is thinking about her actions regarding the situation with Sangala. Matobo tries to browse through the security cameras but they are all offline. Alama asks who is doing this to them but Matobo asks her to stay calm. The phone line inside the room is dead. Jack discovers that the safe room is made of reinforced concrete and relays this information to Emerson. Emerson tries to force Eto'o to open the door, but he says it can only be opened from the inside, prompting Emerson to knock him out. Tony reminds Jack that if they leave there without Matobo, they will lose their chance of getting at Dubaku. 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Ever Carradine as Erika * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth * Peter Wingfield as David Emerson * Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge * Marina Black as Christina Hillinger * Ian Paul Cassidy as Morgan * Steve Cell as Litvak * Dameon Clarke as Alan Tanner * Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Major Zeze Eto'o * Billoah Greene as Alves Co-starring * Lucy Butler as Nurse #1 * Ali Chen as Nurse #2 * Phil Abrams as FAA official * Matthew Lenhart as Lawyer #1 * Daver Morrison as Lawyer #2 Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: Why the hell are you not dead? * Tony Almeida: I was dead, Jack. For at least ten minutes. Or so I was told. * David Emerson: Why did you come back? * Jack Bauer: Wanted to know what it was like to walk into a propeller. * David Emerson: That's funny. Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: January 19, 2009. * The music in the Previously on 24 segment of this episode is the same music as used in the Season 5 finale when Jack Bauer is on the Chinese tanker. * Bill Buchanan receives his first freeze frame in the Previously on 24 segment, after being on the show since Season 4. * Janis Gold mentions Gage Whitney Pace, "the second largest law firm in DC" which is a reference to the TV show The West Wing http://westwing.wikia.com/wiki/Gage_Whitney_Pace, a show that Janeane Garofalo was part of prior to 24. * Samantha's story of why Roger was killed seems contradictory to the events of 24: Redemption, which indicated that Roger's friend, Chris Whitley, was the one who uncovered a connection between Nichols' firm and the Sangala rebels. Since Redemption was written after the first eight episodes, this may be an oversight. It is also possible that Samantha was unaware of Whitley's discovery, and that his disappearance caused Roger to investigate further and uncover the conspiracy that caused his murder. * The capture of the Matobos was the subject of the first mission in the Operation Instinct online 24 game. * This is one of only four episodes this season to feature the entire main cast. The others 10:00am-11:00am, 1:00pm-2:00pm, and 2:00pm-3:00pm. 704 Day 704 Category:Featured articles